A basin molded part is known from DE 10 2004 055 365 A1. An associated manufacturing method using a molded part suitable, for example, for kitchen sinks is known from EP 0 361 101 B1. Basin molded parts manufactured in this way have a high visual quality, as well as very good functional properties, in particular, a high resistance to abrasion and a visual appearance with high long-term stability.
Basin molded parts that have large-volume and/or that deviate from a surface profile, extending three-dimensionally, such as, for example, a kitchen sink, may have a mass of, for example, greater than 10 kg, in particular, if they are manufactured from a polymerized, cured binder embedded with fillers, as is described, for example, in EP 0 361 101 B1. As a result, precautions must be taken against breakage, in particular, during transport and assembly of the basin molded parts, which transport and assembly requires corresponding effort and makes handling complicated.
In addition, though the surface of the manufactured sanitary basin molded parts is of extraordinary high quality, the sanitary basin molded parts are severely stressed over the course of years or decades of use, not only mechanically, for example, as a result of abrasion, scratches and impacts, but also as a result of hot/cold stresses, for example, as a result of hot dishwater or as a result of cookware stored while still hot. Care must be taken, in particular, in the case of sanitary basin molded parts manufactured from a composite material, not to allow stress cracks to occur on the surface. Avoiding stress cracks can be ensured only through the use of high-grade resins and a complex process control.